


Come Not Between the Dragon and His Wrath

by uao



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Play, Choking, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingerfucking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uao/pseuds/uao
Summary: You're a nurse freshly out of orientation at the Jedi Temple, and then the destructive massacre occurs. You lose your lover, your current home, and the last sense of calm you know. The only name you remember is Ben Solo, and the only reason you remember it, is to get revenge. You will wait as long as it takes, revenge will be yours.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Come Not Between the Dragon and His Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> // _I've been all alone  
>  Woh oh so alone  
> I never broke for you  
> Would you lead me to my doom, yeah _//__
> 
> __\- Doom by Calivania_ _

Smoke.

The only thing you could taste was thick, heavy smoke as your legs carried you from the flames licking your heels; internally begging that your adrenaline could carry you further than your stamina. Gods know how little nursing orientation actually prepares you for an emergency – until it is happening. Mind running as quick as you were, you tried your best not to think about _him_.

All you were told was the Jedi temple begun to collapse from the Northern side, and then a storm, one unlike anyone has had ever seen had brewed. Lightening, smoke, and terrifying thunder razed the temple before it erupted twice, injuring and killing many. It was a massacre. You were ordered to find survivors, tag them, and lead them to help. Save as many as you could.

Screams and cries for help filled your ears. You were supposed to tag the bodies according to their situation – green meant mobile and conscious, yellow was partially immobile but semi-stable; they didn’t need immediate help, red meant emergency, they need help now; possible bleeding out, and black? Mercy to those labeled with a black tag. Expectant was their new identification, their new name. How were you supposed to tag the bodies correctly when the flames kept coming?

Your eyes scanned the bodies you passed, and you felt their emotions strongly than your own: sadness, betrayal, anger, and confusion. Confusion and betrayal at your passing, and sadness and anger at the acceptance of it.

A shout of your name and you skidded to a halt, knowing that voice. You turned towards the direction of it, trying to see past the bellowing smoke. It belonged to your superior nurse, the one who oriented you during your first year. Ironic, that the anniversary of it was just yesterday.

“Ashley,” you breathed, both in relief and trying to catch your breath. Only now did you look behind you, seeing the Jedi Temple crumble even more as others fought to try and contain the flames in any way they could. You tried not to think about the bodies left behind. It was overwhelming, the feeling of selfishness that consumed you.

“The flames have been contained for just a moment,” Ashley updates you, hands on her thin hips as her black brows furrowed; causing even more wrinkles to appear on her ashen forehead. She wiped the sweat from her brow, a trail of black ash left in the wake. Her clothes matched yours – dirty, ashen, wrinkled, and covered in sweat. “I’ve tagged those that I could. Gods, this is worse than expected. I expected a handful of black tags, but I have nearly run out of them, and the rest? Hardly used them.”

Your eyes fell down to the group in front of you, most of them black tagged, but a handful were red and yellow; other nurses and medical staff trying their best to stabilize them. You kneeled down to the unidentified patient closest to you, forgoing gloves as your pressed against a bleeding wound to try and slow the rate of it. They were black tagged, but you had a _moment_. How could you not help? Blood ran between your shaking, ashy fingers like sand; your mind racing a mile a minute. How was anyone expected to survive a mass casualty event like this? It was nothing like the courses said.

Softly, your name was said, and you glanced up at Ashley; seeing the sorrow on her face as she placed a hand on your shoulder. She swallowed, and you followed her stormy gaze to a few feet away. Your stomach fell to your feet, everything fell quiet, and time seemed to slow.

A group of people carried a man; a tall, dark haired man with a golden bracelet shining in the midst of all of this darkness. A golden bracelet that had brushed against your skin just the night before. That had dangled above your throat, that had tangled in your hair. You felt the realization hit you like a ton of bricks.

_No_.

“Henry,” you whispered, hands leaving the no-longer bleeding wound of the expectant patient below you, as you stood and rushed to him. Bumping into people, sliding through the groups of those on the ground, you fell to your knees next to him.

“Hey, honeybee,” he said softly, his favorite nickname of yours falling off of his tongue. As your hand found his, fingers tracing the golden bracelet, hardly filled with ash, you remembered the first time he called you it.

It was later in your first year of orientation and it was lunch time. You always packed but ran late one morning and did not have the time to; so, the cafeteria was the next best bet. You heard the rumors of how terrible the cafeteria luncheon was, of how bland, mushy, and impalpable it was. Your best idea? Honey packets, and lots of it. Luckily, the Jedi in training stood in line beside you, and took it upon himself to crack jokes. From that day onward, you two were inseparable. Until now.

His blue, soft eyes flitted up to meet yours, and he smiled but it was not heart-felt. It was knowledgeable. You and him both knew what was to come, as you took in the piece of glass wedged in his upper rib cage. Tears filled the brim of your eyes and spilled over, like a cup filled too high. Even when others looked over at you with sympathy, you couldn’t fight the tears that fought their way out.

“Henry,” you choked out, squeezing your eyes shut as you squeezed his hand, and tried to return the smile but couldn’t. All that would come to you was his name, knowing it would be the last time you would say it. Opening your eyes, you pulled your hand away from his to hover over the exit wound of the glass that impaled him. “We-We can fix this. Just – hold on, okay?” You begged, but whether it was meant for Henry or the blood escaping his wound, you weren’t sure.

Henry smiled again, leaning his head back against the boulder he was supported on, “There’s no fixing this, love,” he said softly, and you secretly wished that you hadn’t heard it, but you did. Your hands fell to your lap, and your eyes left the sore sight of his wound, focusing on him once more.

“Please,” you whispered, tasting the salty, ashen flavor of your tears as they kept persistent in their assault. “Please just hold on. You’ll be okay,” you rambled, closing your eyes as you took a deep breath to calm yourself. “We’ll get a ship out of here, and I’ll make sure you’re the first person seen. We’ll get you patched up, and you’ll be able to see my home planet while you recover. Okay? Henry?”

Opening your eyes, you wish you hadn’t. Henry’s eyes were closed, and his body was slack, his golden bracelet in his limp hand on the ground and no longer around his wrist. A sob escaped you as you wrapped both of your hands around his.

“No, no, no,” you gasped, willing yourself to reach into your pocket and grab a black tag to wrap around his wrist where the bracelet once was. Hesitating, you took the bracelet from his hand, and wrapped it around your wrist. Your own tag. You wanted to stay, to will Henry’s body to hold on just a little longer, but you knew you couldn’t. Not when you had already been selfish once this evening.

A soft hand on your shoulder caused you to look up, and you wished you could turn back time to when it first happened. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you kissed Henry’s warm yet paralyzed lips before standing. “Yes, Ashley?”

“There’s a ship on the way, I suppose word reached the Supreme Leader Snoke. Come on, let’s tag those that we can,” she murmured, squeezing your shoulder before passing you a sympathetic glance as she walked away. You glanced at Henry mournfully once more before following her, tagging groups as you chatted. As expected, most were black tags.

“Do we have any idea who did this? This chaos?” You asked, your voice emotionless, and you were in no mood to talk to anyone let alone chat about the scene before you, but you _had_ to fill your mind up with something. Anything.

Ashley sighed, running her hands through her hair before she stood and walked to the next untagged group with you following behind her. “Not yet, but there is a name floating around. He’s being called the Jedi Killer. Some of our patients got a glimpse of him in the midst of this. Tall, black hair, in typical Jedi clothing. It’s awful to think another Jedi could do this to his brothers.”

You furrowed your brows. Another Jedi causing this massacre to his, for lack of a better word, brothers? That was unheard of. Jedi were not dark – they were the light in all of this. Everyone knew what good Jedi’s strove for: to fight against the dark side. Could this Jedi have chosen the dark side instead? Killed his brothers to rid the world of the newest generation Jedi’s?

You mindlessly continued to tag bodies, both alive and dead, as your head seemed to twist in upon itself at this new information. This was dark. Evil. Something that you would have never suspected as happening, even from being from planet Hosnian Prime. Yet known for their wealth, and for being rather sheltered from the discrepancies of the world, you still had read the history books; read the massacres recorded in your nursing books. Nothing was like this.

Shouting began overhead, and you and Ashley glanced at one another before your feet picked up; running towards the shouting that fought through the smoke. Following it, it led you to one Jedi supporting an injured brother that limped as they traveled, leftover debris and dirt on their clothing. You ran to the wounded Jedi, helping him sit down while Ashley checked the other for wounds; your hands bandaging the lesions and abrasions on the wounded one’s legs.

“Green tag them,” Ashley ordered, and you did as you were told. “Even him,” she pointed to the wounded one. “He’s wounded but stable. Able to limp, at least, and no apparent bleeding. It’s old.” She crossed her arms, looking the two Jedi’s up and down in suspicion. “You two are basically unharmed, can’t say that for anyone else back there. I’ve had maybe 5 green tags, if that. Talk.”

You glanced up at Ashley as you tagged the wounded Jedi and then resumed bandaging him, surprised but not taken aback by her ability to be so dominant and conspicuous after what just occurred. These two could have been a part of this chaos, and here she was, unafraid.

The wounded one spoke up first. “I’m Tai,” he began, grunting in pain when you tightened your bandages, and you shot him an apologetic look. “Her name is Voe. We are returning from battle on Elphrona. We lost our fellow Jedi Hennix, in the midst of it all. How much do you guys know?” He asked, glancing at Voe, and her face read purely pissed off.

“The Jedi Killer started this,” you spoke up, your voice angry but firm, and once finished bandaging Tai, you helped him stand up before wiping your hands off on your pants. “What battle? I’m surprised you weren’t ordered back here to help.”

“The reason we weren’t back here _was_ because of this. Ben Solo is the – the Jedi Killer,” he struggled, as if the nickname offended him, “Where is Luke Skywalker?”

_Ben Solo_. That name glued to your skull and would not leave the moment Tai said it. Ben Solo killed Henry, killed your fellow medical staff, killed your fellow Jedi friends. Rage consumed your veins and made them ache.

“Who gives a damn about Skywalker, Tai!” Voe spoke up, practically hissing the words. “Solo is lost to the dark side. We confronted him and he killed Hennix. He used the force to do so. I told you, let us go back to the temple, investigate the truth behind what Solo said, and then involve a third party. He ran off like the guilty asshole he is.”

“I give a damn, Voe,” Tai shot back, grimacing in both pain and disbelief as he followed you and Ashley back to the main groups of patients. Taking it in, Tai’s face fell somber, and he shook his head. “You don’t know him. What Ben’s had to deal with. I don’t care what he said, he would never do this. Ben doesn’t need to be _hunted_ ; he needs our _help_.”

You couldn’t help but agree with Voe as rage consumed you, made you its sibling. Solo needed to be brought to justice, needed to be investigated. You weren’t sure what Solo had said to Tai and Voe, his reasoning for doing what he did, but either way, you knew the mantra: innocent until proven guilty. Even with murder. But with him running off? That furthered your respect for Voe’s mentality, yet you and Ashley both stayed silent as you four sat down in the center with the rest of the medical staff that survived.

Everyone was tagged, stable, or passing. There was nothing left to do but wait.

And wait you would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Star Wars/Kylo Ren fic (also my first fic in years)! I hope you enjoy it. I am new to the fandom so any comments with pointers or suggestions will be appreciated! Updates are not scheduled but I will work ASAP on this fic.


End file.
